The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1 Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1. A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad starts as the logo says The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1 The short begins on a Battleship called the Gesellschaft, its captain, Diesel Bonne, puts on the loud speaker to make important speech to his crew. Diesel Bonne: (on speaker) Testing! 1 2 3! Testing! Ahem! All right, listen up! Drop everything and give me your undivided attention! In about an hour, we will be arriving at our destination, Canterlot City, Double check your equipment readings and make sure everything's in working order! Henchman 1: Oof. Diesel Bonne: I want another flawless operation, same as the last one! I swear, that city's fortune will be ours or my name's not Bonne! Let's DO IT!! The next morning, a plane flies high in the sky, ???, ???. Rigby: Wahoo! alright, we're outta of here. Amy Rose: Take it easy, Rigby. Robbie Diaz: All right, guys, we're 15 seconds from the drop zone. Mordecai: Yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Alright! ???, ???. Bulk: All right, pinheads, the Stealth Eagle's about to fly. Skull: Ditto for the Swooping Swallow. Sunset Shimmer: Well, lead on, flyboys. ???, ???. Skull: That's a lotta air! Bulk: After you, Skull! Skull: What are you? crazy? This was your idea! Amy Rose: Hey, guys. You might wanna slip those on. ???, ???. Bulk and Skull: Good idea. ???, ???. Mordecai: Hey, guys, We're three seconds away from the target zone. Robbie Diaz: Sunset, you're on! Sunset Shimmer: Yes! Stylin'! ???, ???. Rigby: On your tail! Whoo! ???, ???. Mordecai: Here we go! ???, ???. Yoshi: Cannonball! Whoo-hoo! ???, ???. Amy Rose: Okay, Robbie, Show 'em your stuff. Robbie Diaz: You got it. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Surf's up! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! ???, ???. Amy Rose: Catch you on the flip side. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Announcer: With the arrival of the Rock n' Roll Festival in seven days away, the Canterlot jump-a-thon will breathe new life into the grand opening of the new theme park, tickets to see Angus Scattergood's concert are at the Fire Department booth. now, folks, raise your eyes to the skies, here comes the team from Canterlot High! ???, ???. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. Jayden Clark: All right, Dad, pay close attention. This is how the pros do it. Mr. Clark: I didn't do so bad. Jayden Clark: You landed in the parking lot, it was embarrassing. Mr. Clark: Well... Announcer: The first of the team is beginning his final approach. It's Yoshi! ???, ???. Announcer: As he rounds the turn, he looks awful low... but he pulls up just in time and hits the target dead centre. ???, ???. Announcer: Right behind him is skydiver Mordecai... who manages a perfect landing! ???, ???. Announcer: Skydiver number three is Amy Rose! Her landing is flawless! ???, ???. Announcer: And here comes Rigby... who lands right on target! Here comes Sunset Shimmer! She makes it a perfect five out of five landing and ties the 1986 record. ???, ???. Announcer: So now it"s all up to Robbie Diaz. Can he make it six for six? Jayden Clark: Yeah! Go, Robbie! ???, ???. Announcer: He"s making his final approach. Looks a bit wide, but still OK. Almost to the ground now. Can he do it? ???, ???. Announcer: He does! The CHS team sets a new city record! Way to go, guys! Jayden Clark: Let's go. Mr. Clark: OK. Announcer: Remember, folks, the Rock n' Roll Festival will be in seven days. ???, ???. Jayden Clark: Looking good up there. Robbie Diaz: Thanks. Little J, Maybe next time you can join us. Jayden Clark: Really? Could I? Mr. Clark: Yeah, well, we'll talk about that, Jayden... in about 10 or 12 years, all right? Congratulations, Robbie, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Jayden Clark: Awesome. ???, ???. ???, ???. Amy Rose: Guys, we did it! Rigby: That was awesome, Robbie. Mordecai: Right on! Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Sunset. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Hey, has anybody seen Bulk and Skull? Rainbow Dash: Ernie's is serving a free dessert with lunch. They probably landed on the roof. Everyone: (laughing) ???, ???. Pilot: ???, ???. Bulk: I gotta be the eagle. I'm gonna be the eagle! Skull: Be the swallow! - Be the swallow. Bulk: Come on, baby! ???, ???. Bulk & Skull: (screams) Bulk: Hey, hey, Let go of me! Skull: I want my mommy! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Geronimo Stilton: Oh, (gasp) Holy moldy mozzarella, Look at the time. I'm late! ???, ???. Thea Stilton: Hey, Geronimo, what's up? Geronimo Stilton: Thea. thanks for coming in on your day off, sorry, But I have an unexpected interview today. Thea Stilton: Oh, happy to help out. Geronimo Stilton: ???, ???. Emerl: Whoa! that's really awesome, Geronimo. Geronimo Stilton: It is, ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Nice, I heard that Callie and her friends are gonna play on stage while the festival starts in seven days. Geronimo Stilton: Absolutely, Rainbow Dash, and best of all, Dr. Geoffrey Crawford, an old friend of the Jones family and one of my old college mentors, Has offered me an exclusive interview. ???, ???. Thea Stilton: Dr. Crawford? that weird old creepy guy? Rainbow Dash: And the guy who sits on a wheelchair? Geronimo Stilton: The same, I haven't seen him in years, he taught me everything I know about research, fact gathering, information evaluation. Thea Stilton: Wow, sounds exciting. Gmerl: Obviously. Geronimo Stilton: (chuckles) Oh, it will be. ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Good afternoon, this is Sandra Sinclair reporting live at the Canterlot Natural History Museum, ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Crawford: ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. Dr. Crawford: ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Vesper: ???, ???. ???, ???. Skull: Hey, this doesn't look like the target landing zone! Where's the free food? Bulk: You idiot! All your screaming threw off the Stealth Eagle's sense of direction. Skull: Stealth Eagle? Lame Duck is more like it. Xander Ravencroft: Hey! Bulk: Uh-oh. ???, ???. Vesper: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Bulk: Uh... We're from the Canterlot City Building Inspector's office. Xander Ravencroft: Really? Skull: Yeah. That building's supposed to be over there! Bulk: Yeah, And what's that man doing without proper foot protection? Skull: Who's in charge around here, huh? Bulk: Huh? Skull: Huh? Bulk: Huh? Skull: Huh? Bulk: Huh? ???, ???. Male Worker 1: Mr. Ravencroft! Come and have a look at this. ???, ???. Vesper: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Vesper: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Skull: You too, Mr. Ravencroft. ???, ???. Skull: That was a close one. Bulk: Uh-huh. Skull: You hungry? Bulk: Always. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Bodi? ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi points his finger at the yellow-haired man leaning against the wall next to the stage. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. (snaps his fingers) ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Cloud! ???, ???. Bodi: Hi, you guys. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Yep. Robbie and the others know him, ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Hmmm. ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. How ya been? Cloud Strife: I’ll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Amy Rose: Yeah, We thought you looked kinda different, Cloud. Cloud Strife: If I do, it’s his fault. Emerl: Whose? Cloud Strife: Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him. Gmerl: Okay. What’s he look like? Cloud Strife: Silver hair. Carries a long sword. Twilight Sparkle: (taking notes) Has silver hair and carries a long sword. Got it. ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. (to Robbie and his friends) ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Amy Rose: Wow! ???, ???. Fluttershy: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Thanks, Angus. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. (to Cloud) ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Cloud Strife: Thanks for the offer. But I think I'll have to pass. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Oh. Alright, then. maybe next time. ---- Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. (to Cloud) ???, ???. ???, ???. Cloud Strife: Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Cloud Strife: Be careful. that Xander Ravencroft. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: You sure that we can take Cloud's advice? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Aerith Gainsborough: Is something wrong? ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Huh? ???, ???. Cloud Strife: It’s nothing. Aerith Gainsborough: Hmm? Cloud Strife: I don’t want you involved. ???, ???. Aerith Gainsborough: You mean you don’t want me there when you go away again? Cloud: I just--- Listen, even if I go far away, I’ll come back. Aerith Gainsborough: Do you mean it? Cloud Strife: Yeah. Aerith Gainsborough: See? You don’t look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go---get things settled. Cloud Strife: Huh? Aerith Gainsborough: No matter how far away you are…once you find your light... I’m sure it will lead you back here again. Right? Cloud Strife: I suppose. Aerith Gainsborough: So I’ll stay here---and I’ll cheer for you--- Okay, Cloud? Cloud Strife: Okay. So, ???, ???. Aerith Gainsborough: Wonder if he’ll be okay. Ratchet: He’ll be fine. I’m sure there’s some light in him somewhere. Clank: Indeed. ???, ???. Aerith Gainsborough: You're right. ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Crowd: (claps and cheers) Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mordecai: Bring it home, Callie! The finish line is wide open! Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mega Race Announcer: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Hmph, not bad. She's got some skills. ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Hello, who is this? Dr. Crawford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Dr. Crawford? what's wrong? Dr. Crawford: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Eggman, in the military base? But how? Dr. Crawford: There's no time to explain, his Egg Pawns are taking control of the lab, they're after the schematics. My assistant just left a sub vocal ear piece in a dumpster at the rear of the building, I'll guide you in. hurry, Robert, you have to get here before they do! Robbie Diaz: Got it, we're on our way! ???, ???. Serena: Robbie, are you really sure about this? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Dr. Crawford, we've reached the main bridge. Dr. Crawford: (on speaker) Excellent, the five interface chairs are waiting for you, I can control the process from where I am. ???, ???. Serena: Robbie, wait! Robbie Diaz: What's wrong, Serena? Serena: Something's not right, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: (sighs) Okay, I trust you. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Serena, come on guys, let's go. So, Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset Shimmer, Yoshi and Amy Rose sat down on the interface chairs, ???, ???. Computer: Control settings conformed, beginning adjustments. ???, ???. ---- Ratchet: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: (laughs) ???, ???. Ratchet: Oh yeah? and who's gonna stop us? Suddenly, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Dr. Crawford? what are you doing here? Xander Ravencroft: Ah, Dr. Crawford, what a pleasant surprise to see you come. Dr. Crawford: ???, ???. Altogether: (gasp) Xander Ravencroft: So, do you have it? ???, ???. Dr. Crawford: ???, ???. ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. ---- Xander Ravencroft: Very good. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: NO, DON'T!! But it was too late, ???, ???. ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Digit: This bridge is the only way that leads to the Bonnes' Battleship, And it's blocked! Amy Rose: ???, ???. Rigby: Hey, ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Altogether: (agreeing) Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Altogether: Robbie, Noo! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: (screams) We're gonna crash! Digit: Nooo! Just tell me if we make it! ???, ???. Everyone: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: What? ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Edd: Ah-ah-Rob? Robbie? BLOCKADE! Lee: Hey look, it's our husbands. Marie: Just in time to play 'house'! Eddy: Kankers! Ed: Extreme close up! Edd: Retreat! Everyone: (screams) ???, ???. Lee: Mom was wrong. Men do amount to a pile of dirt! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Edd: Pardon us, ladies. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Double D, how much time do we have now? Edd: Time is not on our side, Callie! AAAH! ???, ???. Edd: Ed! Callie! Robbie! Help me! Callie Jones: (gasp) Oh no. ???, ???. Edd: No wait! Please! You don't understand! Lee: You missed two of 'em, May! Marie: Yeah, but at least she got the cute one! Ed: Double D! Robbie! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: But, Robbie, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (groans) ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (whistles) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: SHUT UP! just shut up! who's in charge here? you? Large lad? I will call you... "Large Lad." You stupid, bloody idiot, you know who I am? Diesel Bonne: (sighs) Yes, I know exactly who you are. Angus Scattergood: You're in a lot of trouble, mate. And the entire world is going to be beating down your door like-- like salmon trying to go up a-- a stream when it's mating season. Not a good analogy. anyway. Look, just... (bonk) Then, Tron hits Angus hard with the bat, causing him to lose consciousness and fall to the floor. Diesel Bonne: Ah, That's much better. thank you, Tron. Tron Bonne: You're welcome, Diesel. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: So what if we did capture the wrong guy? It was just a huge mistake. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Tron Bonne: ???, ??? ---- ???,.??? Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. Thea Stilton: ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: Because... ???, ???. Geronimo Stilton: Thea! ???, ???. Thea Stilton: Geronimo? Geronimo Stilton: Xander Ravencroft has to be stopped! ???, ???. Thea Stilton: ???, ???. ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Amy Rose: Same here! I got nothing! Twilight Sparkle: We've been sabotaged. guys, Fall back! Donkey Kong: Break off! Break off! Yoshi: Let's get out of here! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: (laughs) That's right, rangers, fly away! ???, ???. Female Dark Soldier: The Data Squad Rangers are retreating, sir. Xander Ravencroft: Brilliant, just as planned. I knew that Diesel wouldn't mess this up. ???, ???. Delta Bot: Hmm. get me a holo-scan of that ship. Male Dark Soldier: Right away, sir. ???, ???. Xander Ravencroft: Well, lookee-lookee. what have we here? Delta Bot: That pesky robot. Xander Ravencroft: Ah, yes, the one that got away. Delta Bot: Not this time. Xander Ravencroft: Are you sure, Delta? he looks awfully dangerous. Delta Bot: Teleport me to the ship. Female Dark Soldier: It's impossible, sir. It's shielded. Delta Bot: Just get me close! ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: No, I can't leave her! ???, ???. Goku: ???, ???. Gmerl: Ratchet, you fool! What are you doing? Ratchet: I'm going in! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Ratchet, don't do this. if you give me a minute, I can work out an assault plan! Ratchet: There's no time! Callie is inside the Gesellschaft and, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: No, Ratchet. ???, ???. Serena: Robbie! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Ugh. ???, ???. Ratchet: Ah! ???, ???. Inez: Their defensive fire is too strong. pull back! Your fighter won't make it. Ratchet: I don't have to land! I just have to get close. ???, ???. Computer: Hull integrity at 2%. Prepare to teleject. Clank: Ratchet, please, listen to Robbie and Inez. The odds of surviving a head-on assault is roughly 600,993 to one! Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Computer: Three, two, one... Ratchet: Whoa! ???, ???. Jackie: He made it! Matt: Way to go, Ratchet! ???, ???. Inez: What was that noise? Clank: I do not know. I will investigate. ???, ???. Clank: Probably just the ship settling. ???, ???. Clank: Nothing to be alarmed about. ???, ???. Clank: Whoa! ???, ???. Delta Bot: Ah, you again! Clank: Oh my. ???, ???. Delta Bot: I'm coming for you, you little runt! ???, ???. Matt: (on speaker) Hey, Clank, what's going on? Clank: Uh, I believe we may have a problem. ???, ???. Delta Bot: Coming through! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Tails! They're right on top of us! Miles Tails Prower: I'm on it, Robbie. ???, ???. Miles Tails Prower: Hang on, everybody, here we go! ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Impossible! They shot down all the Draches, but they've bought us enough time to catch up with the Data Squad Rangers! Huh? ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: Where did they go? They're gone! ???, ???. Tron Bonne: Diesel, they're underneath us! They're right below the Gesellschaft! Diesel Bonne: Underneath! They couldn't have! They must have discovered our weak spot! Battlestations! It looks like they're serious--they want to go out fighting just like courted rats! On your toes, everyone! Skull Pirates: Yes sir! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mordecai: They've reached a critical overload inside the ship, we have to make it out of here before we get caught in the explosion. Robbie Diaz: We're not leaving Ratchet behind! Alice Diaz: But, Dad, we don't have a choice. Robbie Diaz: No way, we gotta carry out the plan for as long as we can, We're not abandoning ship! Sunset Shimmer: But, Robbie, it's our only hope. Donkey Kong: She's right, it's time to go. Gmerl: Why not try using the emergency thrusters? Emerl: Gmerl, it's too late for that. Gmerl: Oh yeah, haven't really thought about it first. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Miles Tails Prower: But, Robbie, if we're not careful, We'll be caught in the explosion! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Amy Rose: Forget it, Robbie, Ratchet knows what he's doing, We're sticking to his part of the rescue mission and that's that, (to Tails) go Tails! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: What are you doing?! ???, ???. Everyone: Whoa! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Diesel Bonne: (laughs) You didn't think you'd be able to get take care of us that easily, did you!? Ummm! But that Lombax still managed to get me--I can't move my arm! It's up to you, Tron! Get them! Tron Bonne: Leave it to me, Diesel! They've gone too far this time! No more playing around! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Tron Bonne: I'm...sorry, Diesel...I lost. Diesel Bonne: Don't worry your pretty little head over it, Tron. We tried our best, but sometimes your best isn't good enough--we lost fair and square! That's life! Bon Bonne: Baaaabuu... ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Callie Jones: (to Ratchet) ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: They did eject, didn't they? Robbie Diaz: I don't think so... Twilight Sparkle: Maybe...maybe we should have taken it easier on them... Robbie Diaz: Maybe... ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. To be continued.